The subject invention relates to a method of conditioning hair. More particularly, hair is conditioned by use of a flexible substrate having a hair conditioning agent releasably affixed thereto. Preferably, the article is used after shampooing and prior to drying.
Human hair becomes soiled due to its contact with the surrounding atmosphere and, to a greater extent, from sebum secreted by the head. The build-up of the sebum causes the hair to have a dirty feel and an unattractive appearance. The soiling of the hair necessitates it being shampooed with frequent regularity.
Shampooing the hair cleans by removing excess soil and sebum. However, the shampooing process has disadvantages in that the hair is left in a wet, tangled and generally unmanageable state. A variety of approaches have been developed to alleviate the after-shampoo problems. These range from the inclusion of hair conditioning aids in shampoos to post-shampoo application of hair conditioners, i.e. hair rinses. Difficulties associated with the use of conditioning aids in shampoos have been compatibility problems and a greasy feel on the just-washed hair. Hair rinses typically work by depositing a polymeric film or other material onto the hair. However, such solutions to a very prevalent problem have not been fully satisfactory. For one thing, hair rinses are generally liquid in nature and must be applied in a separate step following the shampooing, left on the hair for a length of time, and rinsed with fresh water. This, of course, is time consuming and is not convenient. The results obtained in this manner also have not been fully satisfactory due to the difficulties associated with the deposition and retention on the hair of the hair conditioning aid.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of conditioning hair so as to impart thereto combing, detangling, static fly-away, softness, luster, and manageability benefits.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of conditioning hair using an article comprising a flexible substrate and a hair conditioning agent.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method for conditioning hair after a shampoo with a flexible article having releasably associated therewith a normally solid substantially water-insoluble hair conditioning agent.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein, all percents and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.